Rahzel
'Rahzel Anadis' Rahzel is Hatenkou Yuugi’s main protagonist, a fourteen year old magic user who is kicked out of her home one morning when her father Serateed suddenly decides she needs to “see more of the world” and “gain some experience.” She briefly wanders around town, unperturbed by her sudden loss of home, until she stumbles upon an apparent robbery happening in a nearby alleyway. Rahzel calls on her magical abilities to fight the gun wielding assailant only to learn that the “victim” is actually a thief who then steals the stranger’s gun and flees the scene. Rahzel takes the stranger to lunch to apologize and offer help. He rudely declines and teleports away. Razhel is surprised as teleportation breaks the laws of magic. They eventually cross paths again, and recover his gun. Rahzel becomes increasingly annoyed with the stranger’s petulance and swears to make his life “more fun” to give her journey a purpose. Later it is revealed the stranger is named Alzied. The two travel together until they meet Baroqueheat, a womanizing soldier from Alzeid’s past, who decides to tag along and woo Rahzel. While they travel together, Rahzel learns that both Alzeid and Baroqueheat have complicated origins that are becoming more and more intertwined with her own. 'Appearance' Rahzel has been called beautiful many times throughout the series, she had long black hair and blue eyes that look like the sky. Because of the uniqueness of her coloring, Alzeid asked her whether or not she could've been the one who killed his father. She is fashionable and always carries her bear around with her. She is shorter than both Alzeid and Baroqueheat, and has a slender and girlish figure. 'Personality' Rahzel is loud, outgoing, and very straightforward with a horrible sense of direction, but she is clever, sensible, and wise. She likes her father, tea, sweets, and chiffon, among other things; she dislikes boring things and smokers. She dislikes Alzeid's wish for revenge and hopes to change his mind while on the journey. Rahzel refuses to see the negative in people and is always ready to help anyone in need. 'History' At a young age, Rahzel was already showing signs of being able to use magic. The reasoning was that her mother also had magical abilities; including the ability to see the future. During Rahzel's 9th birthday, her mother finally lost her mind and tried to kill Rahzel, because she saw that everyone was going to die in the near future. As her mother tried to kill Rahzel she managed to activate her magic and ended up killing her mother. When her father returned, he was shocked and decided to take Rahzel out into the woods. There he drew a circle and told Rahzel that he would come back and get her. Rahzel already knew that her father wouldn't come back and waited all alone. In the anime, it is said that Rahzel only remembers that Serateed was the one who found her and took her in as his own daughter. Later on in the manga it was revealed that Kiara was the one who found her. Kiara was the one who brought Rahzel to Serateed and asked him to take care of her. The reasoning as to why Kiara did this hasn't been revealed, but Rahzel seems to have no recollection of Kiara being the one who found her. 'Manga' 'Powers & Abilities' Razhel has very good acrobatic abilities. She also can use magic to perform various tasks.